Berk Madness
by thegirlwhosaidhi
Summary: Modern AU* A new boy moves into town and soon has everybody in a fuss, even calm Hiccup. Then strange monsters start appearing around town and causing chaos among the villagers. Is it the new Kid or some thing else. (Hijack/frostcup)Tangled/Brave/htyd/rotg crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Hiccup

I might be just a one shot since I have other fics to write. I might put more chapters in this if I feel like it. I got the idea from Tumblr for this 4 way crossover and a modern AU, Hijack or frostcup paring.

Chapter one: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

_}

The sun shone brightly on the town of Berk, but little warm reached the town below. Snow coated the town 9 months out of the year and the food that grew there was hard and cold, much like the people. In this cold town resided a brown house, in this house a short brown haired boy laid in a pile of blankets on his bed, under the window. The boy's dragon shaped alarm clock stared to ring uncontrollably and dance across the nightstand next to him. The boy hand shot through the blankets, picking up the noisy clock and throwing across the green room, ending the loud ringing, allowing the boy to go back to sleep. Until a large black cat began to jump on his head much like a child on a trampoline.

"TOOTHLESS!" The boy yelled pushing the cat off him; Toothless crawled into the bed and began to lick the boy's face. "What do you want boy?" He asked. Toothless jumped off the bed and tilt his head to the broken alarm clock.

"Toothless, it's only 6:00. Oh shit its 6:00!" He yelled throwing the covers off his bed, and revealing the rest of him. The boy had pale sickly skin with short messy brown hair; his brown eyes held a strange sign of hope and the most notable feature he held is that he was missing his right leg.

"Toothless have you seen my leg?" He asked the black cat. Toothless gave him a look saying

'I don't know, do ask me' the boy rolled his eyes and grabbed his crutch and began to wobble to his door. "Dad!" He yelled down the empty hallway "Dad!" he tried again. A loud stomping noise was heard at the other side of the hallway, the boy turned to see his farther walking down the hallway towards him with a pair of scissors in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"What is Hiccup?" He asked him, Hiccup father is a large man with red hair tied into a ponytail and a large beard that matched. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that hid under his beard.

"Um… do you know where my leg is?" He asked holding on to the door frame.

"Hiccup I have no idea where you put your leg. Did you check under your bed?" He asked.

"Yes Dad I'm not an idiot." Hiccup said rolling his eyes

"Did you look in your closet?"

"Dad why would I put it in there?"

"I don't know Hiccup, I'm not the one who loses his leg every morning." Hiccup let out a loud grunt at his father's last comment. He began to hobble down the green hallway with Toothless behind him.

"Hiccup where are you going?" His father yelled after him.

"I'm going to look for my leg." He yelled back struggling to open the bathroom door. His father opened the door for his fuming son. "Um thanks." He said, wobbling into the bathroom and began to look around.

"Why would your leg be in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I don't know, why would it be in the closet?" Hiccup spat back.

"Good morning Mr. Haddock, Hiccup." Mrs. Tooth said. Tooth was the Haddock's maid and Hiccups nanny; she was hired by Hiccups father shortly after his mother died, to look after the boy. Tooth had an interesting appearance to her. She had big purple eyes with fair skin and green hair with pink bangs, and purple highlights. Her clothing always had some underground band logo on it. In her room she kept a pet humming bird name Baby. Hiccup liked Tooth she was fun to be with and was someone to talk to when his father wouldn't listen to him, which was most of the time.

Tooth stood in the doorway smiling at the fighting father and son.

"Tooth have you seen my leg?" Hiccup asked her.

"Your leg? I put it in your room next to your computer." She said with one of her usual smiles on her face. Hiccup squeezes himself out the bathroom and hobble into his room. Right there next to his computer was his prosthetic leg, how could he have missed something so obvious? He sat down on his bed and began to pull the sock over the stub that was once his knee before pulling the rest of the prosthetic leg on.

"Hiccup I won't be home, when you get home today." His father said trying to not look at the prosthetic.

"Why not?" He asked pulling a green shirt.

"I have a meeting with Fergus today." He said staring at Hiccup bedroom wall finding that color green to be interesting.

"Don't you mean you have a meeting with his wife?" Hiccup said looking about his closet for a pair of pants. Fergus and his wife Elinor ran the local ski resort in Berk, and it was local knowledge that Elinor was the person in charge, while her husband has more like a figure head. But any ways, all the visitors that come to the ski resort every year, help Berk's economy, that's why his father, the mayor of Berk made sure to become friends with them.

"Well any ways I won't be home till dark."

"Okay then Dad. Good luck." Hiccup said pulling himself out of his thoughts. Hiccup Dad then left his sons room to finish getting ready for the day ahead of him.

_}

"Bye Tooth!" Hiccup called leaving his house. Tooth stood by the door waving goodbye, yelling

"Have a good day and be careful of the ice!" Hiccup smile and kept walking down the sidewalk. For some strange reason he had a strange feeling that today was going to be great. He soon stopped at a sickly yellow house; it had a short chimney and purplish windows full of frost. In one of said windows a blonde girl with a pink shirt, sat there reading one of her many random books. Hiccup smiled and began to walk the stone path to the wooden door, on the door was a large knocker shaped like a large golden flower. Hiccup slammed the heavy knocker off the door, causing a loud bang to echo around the area.

"I got it!" A joyful voice yelled opening the door. The voice belong to a blonde girl with big green eyes, her hair followed her skinny body, stopping at her waist. "Hiccup!" She yelled grabbing the boy and pulling him inside. Hiccup looked at his friend who was wearing light blue jeans and pink shoes that matched her top. "You're late." He said pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"That's not a good excuse." She said crossing her arms.

"Come on Rapunzel I couldn't find my leg this morning." He said taking a step back from Rapunzel, who face soon relaxed into a frown.

"Hiccup I swear if your head wasn't attached to your body you would lose it!" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel be nice to your friend." A voice said; Hiccup and Rapunzel turned their heads tows a Black hair woman, who looked to be in her early thirty's. Her face held a false smile that was covered in red lipstick and heavy makeup. The woman gracefully walked towards the two teens in tall red heels.

"I'm being nice mother." Rapunzel puffed.

"Of course sweetie." Her mother said placing a big kiss in Rapunzel's cheek. "Now come on you two before were all late to school." She said.

"Okay Mrs. Gothel." Hiccup said looking at his friend who was scrubbing her cheek with her hand.

The two were soon in the back seat of Mrs. Gothel's car, passing the various houses along the way. Rapunzel talked throughout the whole car ride, about how it would be nice seeing everybody after Christmas break.

"What did you get for Christmas Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well I got some new art supplies from Tooth, my Dad gave me some new clothes, you and Flynn got me that how to draw dragons book and Merida got me a couple of new tools..."

"What kind of tools?" She asked.

"Well um I got a new drill with some new drill heads and a small pack of cement."

"Wow that's cool Hiccup."

"Yeah, so what did you get Rapunzel?"

"Mother got me a box of new paints and brushes, Flynn gave me this amazing leather jacket with his team name on it. It's so warm and cozy to be in, and my Dad sent me a new teddy bear in the mail, you got me that amazing book. Which I have to say I love the story so far, but that 'other mother' creeps me out."

"Wait till you get to the end."

"Don't tell me I want to see for myself Hiccup!"

"Okay then, but I think you will love the ending, or be creeped out by it."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry; I think you will love Coraline."

"If you say so." After Rapunzel said that the car pulled to a screeching stop in front of a large brick building with a huge white sign saying 'Berk High School' in large red letters.

"I have a meeting with principle Black this morning so you two will have stay in the classroom alone for a while, okay?" Mrs. Gothel said opening the door of her car.

"Okay Mother." Rapunzel said dragging Hiccup out of the car and across the snow filled parking lot.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup yelled,

"Yes Hiccup?" She said looking back at the boy.

"How are we going to get in the classroom without the key?" He asked.

"OMG!" Rapunzel yelled dropping the boy in the snow and running after her mother. Hiccup picked himself off the ground, dusting the snow off him. He began to walk to the building waiting for Rapunzel to catch up with him when suddenly he felt himself slipping on the sidewalk. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He yelled he felt himself fall towards the ground. A splitting pain spread from the back of the head as he made contact with the ground.

"Hey are you okay?!"A deep voice called out behind Hiccup.

"I'm fine!" He called back to the stranger, when he looked back he saw a boy with pale skin and white hair running towards him.

"Watch out there's-"Hiccup didn't finish his sentence before the boy slipped on the ice and slid towards him.

"Ow." Was all the boy said when his body was done sliding.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"Ha I should ask you that, since you fell first." The boy said laughing. Hiccup notice that the boy was wearing a blue coat with brown pants and flip flops. Hiccup didn't know if this guy was crazy or just plain stupid to be wearing flip flops in the middle of winter. The boy was the first to get up from the ground.

"Hey I'm Jack Frost, who are you?" he asked holding out his hand to Hiccup.

_{}

I hope you like this, mostly because I rushed through this. I would love a review, or some criticism. It always helps in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

I wanna Thank Wally's girlfriend and Ryokistar for their review! I hope you guys like chapter two!

Chapter two: Jack Overland Frost.

_}

The boy grabbed Jack's hand, Jack notice that the boy had soft hands.

"Um.. thanks." He said after being picked up from the hard ice. The boy looked at Jack and he notice that he had amazing green eyes, like fresh spring grass.

"JACK!" A loud Russian voice called. The boys looked to see a large man in a long red coat and furry black hat running towards them. The boy froze expecting something bad to happen, but Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dad watch out for the ice!" He yelled pointing toward the ground. Jack's father run turned to a walk as his feet glazed the ice.

"Jack what are you doing? We got a meeting with the principle." He Dad said halting at the sight of the green eye boy.

"Well who is this?" He asked surprised.

"I'm H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said stuttering.

"Ah, nice to meet you Hiccup, I'm Jacks father it's very nice to meet you, now Jack we need to go were already late as it is." He said pushing Jack towards the door.

"Wait, bye Hiccup see you later!" He called out waving to Hiccup as he was pushed into the school.

_}

Jack sat in the school office with his Dad, who took up about two seats with his size. Now don't go think that his dad was fat, no it was the opposite. His Dad had huge muscles that were covered in tattoos. His father also had a huge white beard that extended to his waist and had the jolliest laugh in the world.

"Mr. North Mr. Black would like to see you now." The lady at the desk said.

"Excellent!" He said rather loudly, he then tried getting up to only found himself stuck in one of the chairs. Jack started to laugh at his old man. The lady at the desk didn't laugh and gave them an apathetic look as Mr. North finally got unstuck from the chair.

"You can find Mr. Black's room down the hall and to your right. You can't miss it," She said before turning to her computer. North gave Jack a slap to the back of his head as they walk down the yellowish hallway.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for laughing at your old man." North said with a smile.

At the end of the hallway was a black door that looked out of place, on it was a gold plate that said "Principle Pitch Black office" The two looked at each other before surging their shoulders and opening the door. In the office sat a skinny pale man with black hair that was pulled back. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket. He sat at a dark oak chest with several papers on it in neat piles. Around him were tall bookcases the same color as his desk, but what freak out Jack the most was the man's eyes. His eyes were a strange yellow that held a cold unnerving fear; the sight of him sent chills up his spine. There was a middle age woman next to him in a dark red, almost maroon suit with a golden brooch on her jacket. The woman had black hair that extended to her back but spread out around her like a black death veil and her eyes were almost black and just as cold as the man.

"Hello Mr. North, Mr. Frost it nice to meet you." The man said with a deep creepy voice that could fit the bogie man. He held his hand out for one of the two to shake, north grab the hand and gave it a sturdy shake before him and Jack sat down in the seats. Pitch took out a rather large file mark Jack Frost in big red letters.

"I wanted to welcome you to Berk High school." He said sitting down in his seat a big swivel chair.

"As you know we are one of the top rated public high school in the United States." North only nodded his head in agreement.

"And we hold our students to only the possible highest." He finished.

"Of course Mr. Black." North said, Mr. Black turned his head to the white hair teen.

"At Berk high school we do not tolerate any kind of misbehavior." He said placing a hand on the folder, Jack nodded.

"This is Mrs. Gothel our school's guidance counselor; she will help you on your first day." He said pointing to the woman.

"Now Mr. North-"He said looking up at the large man.

"Please just call me North." North said with his usual smile.

"Yes Mr. North, I've notice that Jack and you move a lot, I see that you came here from spending two years in Russia?" He said.

"Yes Mr. Black, that was because I had to move because of the army, but I am out now, so we settle here. I have opened a new Toy shop down the road from here." North said very proud of his shop.

"So you will be staying here till Jack graduates?" Mr. Black said.

"Well Mr. Black I plan to stay here till I die." He said with a smile, almost like dyeing was a joke to him.

"Well Mr. North we have to know this ahead of time, so we can properly arrange Jack's schedule ahead of time." He said and North only nodding his head at this.

"I am truly sorry but I have a meeting with the school board in a few minutes so I am afraid we will have to cut this short. It was very nice to meet both of you and I only wish both of you luck with everything." Jack raised an eyebrow at the man, it almost seem that he was being sarcastic at the end. Like if he knew what was going to happen in the future.

"I will leave you two in the care of Mrs. Gothel here." He said as he walked out of his office. Mrs. Gothel lead them out of the office and into the hallway.

"Hello as you already know I am Mrs. Gothel and I hope that your time here is pleasurable." There it was again, that sarcasm.

"Here you go Jack, I got you schedule already prepare, if you find anything you don't like you can find me at the office almost any time." She said Jack looked at the sheet of paper.

First period: social interaction with Mrs. Gothel

Second period: Music with Mr. Sandman

Third Period: Art with Mr. Macintosh

Fourth Period: Gym with Mr. Bunnymund

Fifth Period: Lunch

Sixth Period: Study hall with Mrs. Alice

Seventh Period: Math with Mr. MacGuffin

Eighth Period: Science with Mr. Dingwall

The teachers here sure had funny names.

-{

Jack was amazed at the size of the school, two floors over 40 classrooms, 3 gyms, a swimming pool, two libraries, 2 courtyards, and a full workshop in the basement. This school was well funded; he followed Mrs. Gothel who was also a teacher at the school to his first period class. His Dad had left after signing some papers, so he was alone right now. Hopefully he could see Hiccup in one of his classes. The boy was so cute with his freckles and- Woah jack, the first thing you need to do is to make sure he's gay first. You don't wanna hit on him just for him to say 'by the way I like boobies and pussies!' god that would be horrible.

Mrs. Gothel open the door and walked into the room, she motion for Jack to stay by the door.

He waited till he heard her say

"You can come in now." He went into a room full of students, most of the girls faces lit up when he came in. Some of the guys even looked at him the same way the girls did, in the back of the room there sat a certain green eye boy who was talking to a blonde hair girl. Perfect.

"This is Jack Frost everybody, I want you all to give him a warm welcome." Mrs. Gothel said.

"Now Jack can you please take a seat by Hiccup please." She said, Jack smiled as he almost skip down the rows of desks to the green eye boy.

-{

Jack thought that he would be able to talk to Hiccup but Mrs. Gothel talked the whole first period and as soon as the bell ranged the blonde girl, named Rapunzel took him away. So he was now on his way to fourth period Gym. He had seen the blonde girl in his second period class and in his third he had to sit next to a very feisty red head, but this class had to be better.

He arrived at the gym in his normal clothes, mostly because he didn't know that he even had gym. A few minutes after the bell ringed all the other student came in in their gym clothes. Which was shorts and t shirts, he was very glad this school had a heating system. But Jack was soon very happy when he saw Hiccup again, but as luck would have it he was with that red head. What was her name again Merdia, Morgan, Stacy, maybe it was Merida, he didn't know but for some reason the girl didn't like him. The girl wasn't the only thing on his mind right now; no it was Hiccup or what was on him. Hiccup had a prosthetic leg that started from is knee. Jack knew it wasn't nice to look but he had never seen someone so young with a fake leg. The red head notice this and gave him a dirty look, but he shot one back.

"All right everybody good morning and I hope you all had a nice Christmas." Mr. Bunnymund a tall muscular dark skin man with tribal looking tattoos on both of his arms, good grief the man had tick eyebrows and had the accent of a kangaroo. The thought of him being a kangaroo made Jack laugh, "Okay everybody, I want all of you to run 3 laps around the gym." He said and everybody but Jack began to run. The red head girl ran head of Hiccup and started a race with some blonde. "Hey you!" Mr. Bunnymund yelled across the gym, Jack pointed to himself not knowing who he was talking to. "Yeah you, why aren't you running, and where are your gym clothes!" He yelled stomping over to where Jack was.

"Whoa bro, I don't know where you've been but I'm new here so I don't know what is going on." One thing Jack was grateful of was the fact that he was a very good liar.

"What is ur' name boy." Mr. Bunnymund said.

"Jack Frost." Mr. Bunnymund began to look through his clipboard picking up various papers.

"So you are new here." He said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Jack said raising his arms in frustration.

"Don't get snappy with me Frost." He spat back "Sine your new here I'll tell how it goes around here. You go to the office and get your gym locker, then you go to the boy's locker room and get change, then you come here and do what I say for the next hour or so, Got it?'! He said.

"Yep got it." I said smiling at him.

"Okay class gather around." He yelled across the gym, the first two to come was the red head and the blonde. Both of them were sweating but had more than enough energy to send each other death glares. A couple of guys in Nike shoes and sport shorts came around laughing and punching each other in their arms. The last ones to come was a large fat kid with very short legs and Hiccup, sweating and panting.

"Today we have a new student name Jack, everyone give him a warm hello." Mr. Bunnymund said pointing to Jack. "I know you all don't feel like doing anything the day after break but, I really don't give a dam, so we are going to start football today." The class was a mixture of cheers from the guys in the sport shorts and groans from everybody else. "What is the first rule of football… Snotlot!" He yelled pointing to a tall muscular boy with a big nose and greasy black hair.

"Make you tackle everybody!" He yelled high fiving some of the other boys, Jack rolled his eyes at the stereotypical behavior.

'What! No, there is no tackling in football, I mean soccer!' He yelled rubbing his temples. "Merida!" What is the goal of soccer?" He yelled at the red head.

"To get as many points as possible!" She yelled

"Thank you, and Astrid how do you get points?" He asked

"By kicking the ball into the other team's goal!' Astrid the blonde that had been racing against Merida yelled.

"Well at least somebody in this class knows how to play." Mr. Bunnymund spat.

"Merida and Astrid go to the stockroom and get the nets and balls, everybody else get on the ground and give me ten push-ups right now!" He yelled. Everybody including Jack began to do push-ups, while the two girls raced to the stockroom.

"I don't want any half ass shit here, Hiccup do it right! Fishlegs push-ups require you to be off the ground not on it. Ruffnut, Tuffnut get your asses out the air!" The gym teacher yelled. 'What was he a drill sergeant or a teacher?" Jack thought watching the teacher walk around the gym and yell at random students 'And don't yell at Hiccup, it's not his fault he can't do a push up right'. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a foot being place on his back.

"Come on Frost can't you handle a little weight?" Bunnymund said yelling at the boy. Jack started to struggle under the weight of the teacher.

"Let's go Frost you have 2 more to go!" He yelled in Jack's ear.

"But you're so fucking heavy!" Jack yelled collapsing under the weight.

"Mr. Bunnymund we got it!" Merida and Astrid yelled running into the gym both had their arms full with nets and balls.

"Everybody get up and help those two set up the net." Mr. Bunnymund yelled. "Except you Frost, you still have 10 push-ups to do."

"What, but I did them already!" Jack said exasperated.

"Yes but then you insulted me, so do ten more!"

_{

Jack was going to be sore in the morning, he could already tell. He spent most of gym doing push-ups and probably had a shoe print on his back. Maybe he should have called that guy a fatass kangaroo, but he had it coming to him. Now he was in the lunch line waiting to get a ham sub with cheese and lettuce.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called out slamming into his back.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"For lunch?" She said grabbing an apple.

"Ah, what are you getting?" Jack asked, making some small talk as they reach the end of the line.

"Just some fruits, the food here is full of fat and grease." She said glancing at his sandwich.

"Really?" Jack said poking a finger in his sandwich, just to see grease flow out like water. "Ugh."

"I know right? Here try some fruit." Rapunzel said grabbing two apples.

"Thanks." Jack said thankfully grabbing the non-greasy food.

"You're welcome, Hey Jack how about you sit with us today!" Rapunzel said grabbing Jacks sleeve.

"Well who's us?"

"Oh you'll see." She said dragging him across the lunch room, for a girl she was strong. They soon arrived at a round beige table, at the table was a man with brown hair that was slicked back and had a blue polo on next to him was the red head from earlier. "Hey guys look who I found!" Rapunzel yelled dropping Jack near the table.

"Blondie you have to stop dragging people to our table. It's a bit awkward and I bet the guy doesn't want be here." The man with the dark hair said.

"Oh its fine really, I didn't have anywhere else to sit." Jack said placing his tray down.

"You can sit over there." The red head, what was her name again? She pointed to a table of girls, all of them drooling over him. The sight of them made him feel uncomfortable, like a star being chase down by his Mutant rabies infected fan girls.

"I would rather sit here." He said with a frown sitting down.

"Ar' ya sure." She said her accent thick.

"Yea, I would like to keep my shirt on today, if no one minds." He said jokingly.

"Oh I know how that feels." The man said.

"Don't listen to him, Jack he doesn't know anything about people liking him." The red head said joking.

"Hey, I take offence to that!" The man said, they all laugh at him, Behind him a loud crash echo across the room and when he turn to see who it was it was Hiccup and that Astrid girl. They had crash into each spilling grease covered food across the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Hiccup mumbled.

"No its okay its mine fault." She said picking up her food. Shit no.

"No I wasn't looking," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck. No, no , no

"It's fine Hiccup, I'll see you later." Astrid said walking away. That lovesick look on the boy's face, god dam it. He's straight. No he can work this out, what dose North tell him all the time, um

"Jack eat your veggie!"

"Jack put the saw down."

"Jack its negative 20 out, get some shoes on now!"

"Get out of the shower Jack; you've been in there for 20 minutes!"

"Jack come help me with the cleaning."

"Jack why did I get a call from school today!?"

"Jack!"

"Jack I have big eyes."

Nope, that wasn't it.

"My eyes are full of wonder Jack!"

Nope not that.

"You have to give people a chance Jack, you can't judge them by their looks." Yes that was it. Hiccup watch Astrid walk away before coming to the table.

-[

That all I'll write for now. Hope that it wasn't too bad. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Merida

I wanna give a huge shout out to all my reviewers! I luv you so much!

Chapter 3: Merida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

This day could not get any worst; first she woke up late and had to listen to her mother yell at her about how late she had woken up, and how messy her wild red hair was, and how she had no makeup on and how un-lady like she look today, all her mother cared about, was how lady like she was or looked like. She would break her leg and her mother would nag her about how her hair was. But did her mother ever nag at her brothers? No, her brothers could get away with murder, Murder! She can't get up in the morning without a fit about something she did or didn't do. Then when she got to school today there was that stupid new kid in class today, Jack Frost and to make it worst he sat next to her. As soon as Mr. Macintosh said the words

"Mr. Frost you can sit with Merida." Her face turned into an ever worse scowled. The Jack had snow white hair, blue eyes, skinny but lightly tone body, and a cocky attitude that pissed her off. He reminded her of Flynn who thought he was the best in the world, and every other guy her mother tried to marry her off to. The only guy who wasn't a total jackass was Hiccup, the son of the major and her best friend.

Merida met Hiccup when she was 8, her mother and Hiccup's Dad thought that they would become friends and eventually marry, but they only got about half of that right. Merida and Hiccup were best friends, but not lovers the thought of them being anything more than friends brought a giggle to Merida's mouth.

"Hey what's so funny?" Jack asked poking her shoulder.

"None of your business Frost." She said in a cold voice, Jack's face fell to shock.

"I'm sorry did I do something to offend you?" He asked with a sincere voice and a smile on his face.

"No, not yet." Merida lied, writing down some math notes. Jack's face fell and he began to write down notes, Merida didn't fail to see Jack's handwriting which was very neat unlike many guys in the town. Who handwriting resemble stick figures playing soccer sadly enough, and very poorly drawn stick figures on top of that.

Jack spent the whole class tapping his pencil on the desk and using it as a make believe drum set. The consent noise of the pencil being tapped on the desk annoyed her to no end, and to make matters worse he hummed the whole time he was drumming, singing some old song that name nobody knew or cared about. Merida had her head down near the desk trying to ignore the bubbly boy when she heard a popping noise from him, he was chewing bubble gum and blowing huge bubbles that popped near her hair. Her eyes went hide and her hands shot up and grabbed her hair pinning it to her head, making it look like she was wearing a fuzzy red hood. Jack didn't notice this and loudly chewing his gun and kept on blowing bubbles, if he got any gum in her hair Merida was going to skin him alive. The bell above them ranged singling that the class had ended and it was time to go to the next class. Merida took a breath of air as she ran away from the gun chewing boy.

_-{

Gym was Merida favorite subject, it was the only one where she could excel and her favorite teacher Mr. Bunny was there. Merida was busy getting all of her hair into a ponytail when a blonde came and stood beside her.

'Hey Rich girl how was your Christmas?" She asked her words having a fine double meaning.

"A new pair of shoes to kick your ass with Blondie." Merida spat back, the girl smiled and walked away. Merida soon got most of the hair in the tie and continued to the gym where Hiccup stood outside the door waiting for her.

"Hey Hic." She said giving him a gentle punch in the arm.

"Hey Merida." He said rubbing his arm.

"Okay I didn't even hit you that hard Hic." She said kicking the door open.

"Yes you did and you know it. Jezz Merida I haven't seen you in two weeks and you come back, just to busied up my arm. You would think I was in an abusive relationship." Hiccup said sarcastically, Merida rolled her eyes before saying

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey Hic did you get a new leg?" Pointing to the prosthetic leg, going off their pervious topic.

"Yeah how did you notice?" Hiccup asked looking downwards.

"Well for one this leg doesn't have a hole in it." She said jokingly.

'I got this from Gobber for Christmas." He said "But I think he just took one of his old ones and polished off the scratch marks." Merida and Hiccup began to laugh at that.

Across the gym she saw Frost standing against the wall staring at them, well not them but Hiccup's leg and that pissed Merida off. She gave him the coldest glare she could muster and in return he gave her one in return. Hiccup didn't mind people looking at his leg but when people just stand there and stare at it like, it's some weird new thing it pisses her off because Hiccup can't help the fact that he doesn't have a leg.

"All right everybody good morning and I hope you all had a nice Christmas." Mr. Bunny said walking in with his wooden clipboard in hand.

"Hey Hiccup, are you going to be okay with the new leg?" Merida asked getting her legs ready for the run that happen every gym class.

"Okay everybody, I want all of you to run 3 laps around the gym." Mr. Bunny yelled.

"Of course I'm going to be okay, I mean just look at all of this raw Viking power." Hiccup said flexing his fake muscles, Merida laugh at her fiend before she started to run around the gym. She soon caught up to the blonde girl from earlier.

'What took you so long rich girl?" She asked, but Merida gave her a glare and began running even faster and that began their daily race around the gym.

"Okay class gather around!" Mr. Bunny yelled bringing the girls race to a halt. Everybody else began to slow down and gather around Mr. Bunny and Jack.

"Today we have a new student name Jack, everyone give him a warm hello." Mr. Bunnymund said pointing to Jack. "I know you all don't feel like doing anything the day after break but, I really don't give a dam, so we are going to start football today." The class was a mixture of cheers from the guys in the sport shorts and groans from everybody else. "What is the first rule of football… Snotlot!" He yelled pointing to a tall muscular boy with a big nose and greasy black hair. Snotlot was Merida favorite person to pick on when it came to sports like doge ball and kickball, besides the blonde next to her.

"Make you tackle everybody!" He yelled high fiving some of the other boys in agreement. Their voices brought a headache to Merida.

'What! No, there is no tackling in football, I mean soccer!' He yelled rubbing his temples. "Merida!" What is the goal of soccer?" He yelled at her.

"To get as many points as possible!" Merida yelled making sure her voice was loud and clear.

"Thank you, and Astrid how do you get points?" He asked the blonde next to Merida who yelled out the answer as loud as Merida had.

"Good, now Merida and Astrid go to the stockroom and get the nets and balls, everybody else get on the ground and give me ten push-ups right now!" He yelled, everybody got on the ground and started to do pushups while the girl went to gather the necessary equipment their teacher asked for.

_{

Merida sat at lunch picking at the school pizza with her fork watching the grease flow out like water.

"So I was skiing down the mountain at high speed dogging tree left and right." The man next her said waving his arms around. The man was mildly buff with a blue polo and tan pants on. His hair was a dark brown that was seek back like some 19050's gangster was Flynn rider. "And then a giant hammer head yak on a hammer head whale came out of the snow and blasted the ground with…"

"Frost." Merida growled cutting into the man's story, across the lunch room a blonde girl in a pretty pink shirt was pulling the Jack Frost across the lunch room towards their table.

"Blondie you have to stop dragging people to our table. It's a bit awkward and I bet the guy doesn't want be here." Flynn said.

"Oh it's fine really; I didn't have anywhere else to sit." Frost said placing his tray in front of Merida.

"You can sit over there." Merida said pointing to a table nearby. The table was full of girls who were drooling over jack and in any moment would jump and rip him to shreds.

"I would rather sit here." Jack said sitting down.

"Ar' ya sure." Merida said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I would like to keep my shirt on today, if no one minds." He said jokingly.

"Oh I know how that feels." Flynn said.

"Don't listen to him, Jack he doesn't know anything about people liking him." She said.

"Don't listen to him, Jack he doesn't know anything about people liking him." The red head said joking.

"Hey, I take offence to that!" The Flynn said, they all laugh at him, behind them a loud crash echo across the room and when the kids turn from the table to see who it was, it was Hiccup and Astrid girl. They had crash into each other spilling grease covered food across the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Hiccup mumbled.

"No its okay its mine fault." She said picking up her food.

"No I wasn't looking," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine Hiccup, I'll see you later." Astrid said walking away to her table of jocks and bitches.

"Smooth job hero." Merida said to Hiccup, who gave her a glare.

"I really thought that you would have done better, I mean I can do better." Flynn said.

"Okay, I get I messed up," Hiccup gave a loud sigh. "She will never want to go on a date with me." Hiccup said burying his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you'll get her!" Rapunzel said with a big happy smile. Hiccup looked up and groaned before slamming his head back onto the table.

"Come on Hiccup, it's not like everybody here is a chick magnet?" Jack said.

"Speak for yourself." Flynn said smoothing out his hair and flashing everyone with his white teeth. Merida started to laugh at Flynn.

"You a chick magnet? Pfff hahahaha." Merida wiped the tears out of her eyes and began to laugh again, Hiccup soon join her, followed by Jack and soon everybody but Flynn was laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." Flynn said hurt.

"Were sorry Flynn." Rapunzel said moving towards him, if that was possible they were right next to each other.

"No your not." Flynn said moving away like an upset child would do to a mother.

"Your right Flynn were not sorry." Merida said grabbing Hiccup's apple.

"Well it lest you're honest." He said earning a giggle from Rapunzel.

A paper wad flew through the air and hit jack on the back of his head.

"What the-" He said opening the wad, inside the wad of paper was chewed gum and several names and 'will you go out with me' scribbled on it with many different types of ink. Jack rolled his eyes before throwing the paper in the pile of grease.

"Hey what was that for?" Hiccup said throwing the now grease cover wad off his pizza and at Jack's face. Jack slapped the wad to Rapunzel who knocked to Merida who slapped it to Flynn, who slapped it to Hiccup. Hiccup then slapped back to jack causing the game of hot potato to continued.

I'm gonna end it there, I don't think I got Merida personality wrong but I'm gonna go with it.


	4. Chapter 4: Rapunzel

She saw it; she saw the spark in his eyes when he looked at the other. The other who sat day dreaming over the other girl, the other girl who didn't even notice him! It was like one of her anime's! The little mermaid is personified with the internal struggle of the three! Rapunzel wanted to make the two boys get together, and kiss and fall in eternal bliss! Maybe she could get her friend Merida to join in, or Tooth! They could help her with this!

She sat in the last class of the day with the prince, Hiccup. They were in art class Hiccup drawing a man riding a dragon and her drawing a tower covered in stars.

"So Hiccup about Jack." She said slipping in the mermaid name casualty.

"What about him?" Hiccup said putting the bush in the water allowing the water to be tainted by the black paint.

"He's really nice and fun to be around. Why do you ask Punize?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel aka Punize aka the blonde girl who thought we are reading, Rapunzel brushed her hair out of her eyes before saying.

"No reason, I just think you two would make a cute couple." Rapunzel said hoping Hiccup would be too busy to fully notice. Hiccup dropped the paint brush and gave Rapunzel a harsh glare that was a mix of shock, disbelieve, and a little bit sadness.

"What?!" He said rather loudly.

"Well I said that you and Jac-"

"No, no no. I know that you and your friends online like to 'ship' characters together, but this is real life. You can't just make two people love each other, epically when both are not interested one another." Hiccup remarked to the blonde girl. Rapunzel deadpanned,

"But how do you know jack doesn't like you like that?"

"Well first off were both guys."

"What is this the 14th century?"

"And secondary who would like someone like me?" Rapunzel brows furrowed at that. Hiccup was one of the most wonderful people in the world! Sure he was clumsy and a bit awkward but he was nice and caring and very smart. Rapunzel open her mouth to speak but the bell ranged and everybody left to go home. They spend the whole car ride home talking about the book Hiccup had given her, mostly to avoid an awkward silence.

_)_)_

**Flynnriderisepic2**: So you told him that he and jack should be together and he got mad at you.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: Yeah! He totally over reacted!

Rapunzel could always count her boyfriend Flynn to cheer her up after a long day. They had met on Tumblr and soon become unlikely friends. After they learned that they lived in the same decaying town they started to hang out a lot more and become more that friends.

**Flynnriderisepic2**: Punize you can't just tell people that you ship them with people they just met!

**Thegoldenpainter5**: But their so cute together!

**Flynnriderisepic2**: Punize…

**Thegoldenpainter5**: Okay so I may have went too far.

**Flynnriderisepic2**: You think? I mean after what happen with Astrid and Snotlot.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: What happen with Snotlot?

**Flynnriderisepic2**: You don't know?

**Thegoldenpainter5**: No what happen!

**Flynnriderisepic2**: I was walking to 6th period when I saw Snotlot and his friends picking on Hiccup.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: WHAT! Did you do something!?

**Flynnriderisepic2**: Of course I did, I moved Snotlot away from him before he could do anything and chased him off with my manly aura!

Rapunzel started to laugh and fell out of her purple wheelie chair and onto her purple carpet.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: So he was alight.

**Flynnriderisepic2**: Mostly, Snotlot said something things that upset him.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: What did he say!?

**Flynnriderisepic2**: I don't know… um something about his Dad not being proud of him.

**Thegoldenpainter5**: What! Why didn't Hiccup say anything!?

**Flynnriderisepic2**: Punize I haven't spent a lot of time with him, but I thank that he doesn't like to burden people with his problems.

**Goth47:** Hey guys!

**Goth47:** What u guys talking about?

**Thegoldenpainter5:** Nothing important,

**Goth47**: U sure?

**Thegoldenpainter5:** Yep!

**Goth47:** Okay then… By the way I was talking to me dad and

**Thegoldenpainter5:** And what?

**Goth47:** He said that we migth be able to come see you guys in the spring!

**Flynnriderisepic2:** Really? Are u sure this time?

**Goth47:** Yes!

**Goth47:** Well… he said maybe but I know that it's a yes!

**Thegoldenpainter5:** Well I can't wait to see you!

**Naturelover2: **Who are we talking about?

**Goth47:** Me! I'm going to go to Berk!

**Naturelover2: **That's awesome Goth!

**Flynnriderisepic2:** By the way Nature where do you live?

**Naturelover2: ** well I live in a place where the trees never die and the grass is always green.

**Goldenpainter5:** Narnia?

**Goth47:** Florida?

**Naturelover2:** What no, why would you think I live in Florida?!

**Goth47:** Maybe because last week you said some guy broke your door and started peeing on your window. And 5 police officers had to get him down.

**Naturelover2:** You got a point there.

**Flynnriderisepic2:** Anyway kids I gotta go, it's time for work.

**Naturelover2: ** Bye Flynn

**Thegoldenpainter5:** See you at school tomorrow!

**Goth47:** Bye rider!

**Goth47: ** So Nature where do you live?

**Naturelover2:** I'll tell you if you tell me.

**Goth47:** You first.

**Thegoldenpainter5: **I live in Berk Colorado! Go USA!

**Naturelover2:** We all know where you and Flynn live Golden.

**Goth47:** Do I have to?

**Naturelover2:** Only if you want to know where I live.

**Goth47:** Fine

**Goth47:** I live in Transylvania

**Goldenpainter5:** What! No way! Do you see vampires!

**Naturelover2:** I don't think its that Transylvania.

**Goth47:** *sigh* Its Transylvania Ohio

**Goth47:** Now you gotta tell us!

**Naturelover2:** Goth didn't your parents ever tell you in school to not tell ppl online where you live IRL

**Goth47:** Come on Nature I told you!

**Naturelover2:** Fine, fine.

**Naturelover2:** I live in Burgess.

**Goldenpainter5:** Hey that's an hour drive from my house!

**Naturelover2:** Yeah, I guess.

**Goldenpainter5:** We should so come to each others houses!

**Naturelover2:** Well I don't think that can happen.

**Goldenpainter5:** Why not!?

Rapunzel eagerly waited for any of her friends reply via message when the screen turned black and the lights in her room blew out and left her in darkness. Rapunzel hated the darkness, it was one of the very few things that she hated.

"Rapunzel the storm blew the lights out!" Her mother screamed from downstairs. The storm outside was the only light that filled the room. Thunder echo across the room casting dark shadow across the wall like creatures from hell. Rapunzel curled into a small ball under her desk, hoping that the night would soon be over. Her eyes soon grew tired and the blonde girl fell into a deep sleep and as she slumber the screen above her lit up with life. Same with the room and the house, and on that screen above her head in small black letters read


	5. Chapter 5: Pitch

Toni: Srry guys I've been really busy with stuff lately and my other Fan Fic PCIS is in its last couple of chapters so I have been busy with that. SO I hope that this makes up for my tardiness.

Chapter 5: Pitch Black.

The school board meeting was boring as usual; I don't even know why I even hope that something will happen. I slowly sulk back into my office bypassing loud noisy kids and even louder teachers trying their best to look nice in front their boss. By the time I reached my office she was there, on my desk, holding that new boy's folder. Her long black wild hair was trapped into a tight bun on top of her head, exposing her pale neck.

"I'm guessing that your class has ended?" I asked.

"Well it is second period Mr. Black?" She spats backs moving her legs across the desk. I just nod to her in agreement. It was always this way with us; even from the start and it will be this way until the end, with us like this. Her brown eyes lazily scanned my body before dropping the file on my desk.

"You know, this new kid could be quite the trouble?" She said.

"Or quite the miracle." I said taking my place behind the desk.

"What do you mean?" She asked now very curious.

"Do you know who Mr. North is?"

"I'm guessing he is somewhat important?"

"He was the last guardian of winter."

"But he isn't now?"

"No."

"But his son is?"

"Correct, so it would be good if we could get him on our side-"

"We would be one step closer to finding it." Pitch nodded at her in agreement. She smiled at him and lean down to kiss him; he then grabbed her hair and pulled her down onto him. Soon they were in a heated kissing battle, tongues dance to a furious and mute tune.

A bell ranged above them interrupting their 'moment'.

"I believe you have a class to teach Gothel." He said.

"The students can wait a moment." Gothel said back.


	6. Chapter 6: Hiccup

Chapter 6: Hiccup.

Hiccup was working away at some dough on the kitchen island; on the other side of the island was Tooth who was chopping up meat.

"Ugh this is so nasty." She said wiping her brow.

"It's just meat Tooth." Hiccup joked.

"Just meat! This isn't just meat; it's some animal that was killed and chopped up and process in some dirty factory! There is probably some rat meat in this chicken!" She yelled giving a quick cut down the center of the chicken. Hiccup just laugh, as he pounded the dough with all of his might (which wasn't much).

"Tooth you do know what year it is?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup don't start with me about the 'food and drug act' because you know companies don't listen do that crude."

"Have you ever been in a factory?"

"Yes I have actually; they hang the corpses like trophies before they start injecting them with growth hormones."

"I don't think they do that Tooth."

"Believe me Hiccup there is nothing grosser than meat." At this tooth put her hand on her hip and started to move the knife in the air, like a baton.

"Nonsense!" A booming voice called from the kitchen doorway, Stoic stood there in formal attire, his wild hair tied behind his head in a tight ponytail. "Meat is one of the healthiest things in the world." Stoic yelled.

"Listen to yourself, meat can be full of bacteria and –"Tooth stated.

"If you by your meat from a third world country maybe." Stoic interrupted.

"Is Canada a third world country? Because they don't scan their meat for any kind of sickness!"

"Then be glad we don't but our meat from those crazy koonoks!"Stoic said joking.

"Um I think their called Canadians?" Hiccup said.

"Ah whatever, but Hiccup is that what your wearing to the party?"

"What party?" Hiccup said.

"The party at the McBrooth's house."

"Merida's?"

"Yeah Fergus invited us over for their dinner party and I told them we both come."

"What you didn't tell me that?!"

"Yes I did, I told you this morning."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did."

"No Dad I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"Hiccup I don't have time for any more auguring, now go get ready for the party!" Stoic said firmly, Hiccup just sighed knowing that again he wouldn't win this fight and so he began to walk upstairs to his room.

"You know you didn't tell him about the party before-hand." Tooth said coldly.

"Not you two!" He said, but Tooth ingored him and began to put the dough Hiccup had been pounding in a metal pie pan.

"What are you making?" Stoic asked.

"Chicken pot pie, its Hiccup favorite." She said.

"Is it? I didn't know." He replied.

"Maybe if you spent more time with him-"Tooth began.

"Not this again." The buff man mumbled.

"You're his father and you don't even know what he likes or what his favorite food is or how he does in his classes!" Tooth yelled. She was one of two people Stoic would allow to yell at him like that.

"You don't think I know this! For Christ sake woman I try, I do but I don't know what to do with the boy." Stoic said on the verge of a rant. "He is just different; from the day he was born he has just been different and I try to do stuff with him but if I take him fishing he looks for yetis-"

"They exist!" Tooth interrupted "They are very good carpenters, or so I hear."

"And then when we go hunting he looks for elves, and I don't know how to talk to him." He said. "And yes I do know how he does in school, he has straight A's in everywhere but gym… I think he has a B- in there." Tooth just sighed at the man before finishing the pie and stuffing it in the oven and walking away.

Merida's house dwarf his twice, it was a huge brown mansion almost like a small castle. The tan brown walls and huge glass windows gave the house a modern look, with tall white fences and pathways down to the actual part of the house. The house was actually split into two very different houses, the first one was large and full of window with few actual rooms, this was the part of the house that was used to serve guest, host parties, and hold potential business partners while they stayed. This part was full of glass statues and fur rugs and whatever else you would fine in a stereotypic upper class house, the study and small library was also here. As a child Hiccup would love to read the books while Merida would listen to her dad's hunting stories in his bear fur chair on the bear carpet, made from real bear fur with bear heads hanging from the walls. Merida's family had a weird fascination with bears, it was even on the family crest, but Hiccup isn't the one to really talk because his family had a dragon on their crest and if you would look in and around their house you would find dragons everywhere. The ends of the stairwells were carved into dragon heads, their front door had dragons carved into it, the kitchen titles had dragons on them, there were dragon statues in Tooth small garden (not place there by choice), even the bed rooms had dragons in them somewhere.

The second house was even larger than the second, and that one was where the kitchen and most of the bedrooms where at. While the first house was just two floors the second one was 3 floors, 4 if you include the attic. The house had about 8 bedrooms and 5 full baths and 2 half baths. There was even a small theater room in that house. Hiccup would sometimes wonder why they didn't have a house like that but the house they had right now was pretty big, I mean it had about 5 bedrooms with 3 full baths so he couldn't complain. Plus he would get lost in Merida's house without her or her mother leading him.

At this moment Hiccup was in the first house sipping some punch as he watch his father laugh with Merida dads. They were talking about hunting and or about their jobs.

"Hey grumpy pants!" Merida said waving her hand in his face.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry." Hiccup said, "I was daydreaming."

"Well that was oblivious." She replied. Hiccup then took a glance at his friend and almost choke on his drink; she was wearing a strapless long blue dress that exposed her back and had a long slit running from below her hip to the end of the dress. Her wild red hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head and sapphire necklace and earrings sparked her face.

"Hiccup what are you starring at?" Merida snapped at him.

"Um… nothing, nothing." Hiccup mumbled.

"God I hate these parties, I always got to wear some stupid overly expensive dress that is to tight and then my mother always tries to set me up with some billionaire's son." Merida ranted. Hiccup soon notice a large brute of a boy with beefy arms and long black hair that was slicked back like some 80's greaser.

"Hello Hiccup, and hello Mrs. McBrooth." He said.

"What do you want Snotlot?" Both Hiccup and Merida said.

"I just wanted to see my cousin and the lovely lady of the house." Snotlot said.

"The lady of the house is over there" Merida said pointing to her mother who was talking to Snotlot dad Spitlot. "And go away, don't you see were in a conversation?" Merida scolded him.

"Well I was going to ask you to come and shoot some arrows with me but it seems like your too busy being a proper lady in your new high end gown and all." Snotlot said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Merida said.

"You heard me your highness." He spat back. Merida started to fume at his words.

"Hey how about we go and mingle with some of the other people. I think that is a great idea." Hiccup said intervening. "Now excuse us Snotlot." Hiccup said dragging his friend along with him.

"Whatever, I guess the princess can't afford to get a little dirty." Snotlot said as Hiccup dragged Merida across the room.

"What are ye doing? Let me get him and show him what a PRINCESS can do!" Merida said pushing Hiccup away.

"How about we don't start ANOTHER fight at one of your mother parties. My ears are still ringing from the last time. " Hiccup said, but Merida did not look convinced. "Hey how about we go to your room or the stables and stay there till dinner starts, that way we don't see or hear Snotlot, you can stay away from your mother, and you can get you of those heels." Hiccup said getting Merida's attention at being away from her oppressive mother.

Merida quickly took her blue high heels off for a pair of black rain boots, her long beautiful dress was now tied around her waist with a pair of green leggings underneath, and her neat bun was now half way up and half way down. Sure she wasn't wht her mother called 'a lady' but she was Merida, and Hiccup loved that about her.

"So what do you think about that Jack kid?" Hiccup asked, Merida almost dropped the bucket she was holding.

"Jack, as in Jack Frost?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think. He has white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a deep voice."

"I don't like him." Merida replied coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"Because of his attitude." Hiccup gave a very confused look at this. "I mean that he looks and acts like all those rich Justin Bebier wanna be that my mother tries to marry me off to."

"But I don't think he is like that."

"That might be true, I'm surprised he isn't at the party."

"Well I don't think he's like super rich or anything."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well I met him and his dad this morning before school and his dad looks like he just came from Russia. He was covered from head to toe in fur and spoke with a heavy Russian accent."

"Did Jack say anything to you?"

"Well it was kind of hard when both of us slipped on the ice and fell on our asses." Merida started to laugh at that.

"I think I would pay to see that. Not you I mean Jack."

"I guess it was funny." A loud nye came from one of the stalls.

"I'm coming Angus!" Merida yelled to her horse. Hiccup was leaning against a door from when suddenly his support was taken away and he began to fall onto three young boys with wild red hair and big blue eyes. Three pairs of tiny hands caught Hiccup and pushed him back up.

"Thanks guys." Hiccup said brushing some dirt off his white shirt.

"You're welcome!" three voices said.

"Merida! Merida! Its dinner time!" They yelled. Hiccup could never remember Merida little brothers names, or how to tell which one was which. They all acted the same, and looked the same, and they even all slept in the same room. One was Hamlet Hiccup thought?

"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled; Hiccup quickly moved so the three boys could run out.

As soon as they got there Merida was taken away by her mother to fix her hair and overall appearance. When dinner came around, they were served lobster tail and several different servings of shrimp and scallops. Several other different seafood dishes (that Hiccup had no idea what they were called or what they were made out of) were also placed on the table. He was sure that flounder from the little mermaid was fried and season on a platter and placed on a table for every rich person that owns some cooperation or a mansion with an in ground and or indoor pool or they own their own private plane. Small dinner talk about politics and gossip was made; each and every person sat up straight and used their correct fork or spoon when eating a certain dish. Hiccup looked around at the people that sat at the long dinner table with three chandeliers hanging above the table giving the room a soft yellow glow. Tall window that showed off the stars and forest landscape to the people who sat at that long table, almost all of those people spent almost 90% of their time in the city and had never seen the stars or a living tree that wasn't fake or dead.

Hiccup hated going to these parties due to the people that would come. The men would wear their suits and the women would wear their faux fur and nine inch heels and revealing dresses. The sons would wear a suit like their fathers and the daughters would wear bright short dresses and tall heels. It made him sick to hear them talk about gossip and fashion, while he would rather talk about politics, but the older men would refuse to talk to him due to his age and the older women… well they just look creepy. They had so much chemicals stuffed into their faces that their mouths and cheek bones where in a permanent smile. That with how skinny they all were made them look like skin covered sticks with forced smiles and bleached hair.

Hiccup picked at his food with his fork while his dad and Merida's dad talked about their "old mission days". He took a glance at Merida who was not very happy in another tight gown (this one was green with several rhinestones across the top). He felt very sorry for her, but at the same time was very great full that he was a man and not a woman.

"My, my Elinor your daughter is very beautiful tonight." One of the boney old women said.

"Why thank you Jenifer." Merida's mother Elinor, who had long brown hair that trailed down her back, her brown eyes showed aged and wisdom, and she wore a long green dress that showed her back, said.

"And why Stoic your son looks… very handsome tonight." Jenifer said.

"Why thank you." His dad said grabbing another bowl of shrimp; it was most likely his 5th serving of butter garlic shrimp that was easily being devoured. Later tonight Hiccup would hear his dad running to the bathroom and then to bed and then to the bathroom… shrimp wasn't good for his stomach and tomorrow the toilet would be clogged with shit. Hiccup sent a silent pray for the plumber that would have to unclog that toilet.

"Al'rigth everybody I would like to have a toast before the dessert comes in." Fergus Merida's father who like, his dad was military before coming here to start a family and a business. He had lost his right foot one of the wars, and had wild red with huge muscles that looked confined in the black suit. Hiccup had to admit that both Fergus and his dad kept themselves in good shape for how old they are.

"I would like to toast my good friend Stoic 'the vast' Haddock." Fergus began.

"Sit your ass down Fergus. I don't need no toast." His father began earning a glare form Elinor.

"Ha! You don't need one! I think you do, especially since your running for governor soon." If Hiccup had been drinking he would have spit out his drink and send the water all over the table in a very cartoon like manner.

"I told you I was just thinking about that job." His father replied, Hiccup gave a short sigh in relief; it was not that he didn't want his father to get the job, but he did not want to move away from Rapunzel and Merida.

"Come on Stoic we all know you're gonna do it so why not celebrate!" Fergus said. "To Stoic! We wish you the best of luck!" Everybody then cheered and hot their wine glasses against each other.

"So how long did you know?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"I knew about as much as you do." She said Hiccup sighed, before a big hand came down and slapped his back. Hard.

"Hey Peggy! How are you this evening?" Snotlot said.

"Hey get off him Snotlot." Merida snapped.

"Whoa, sorry PRINCESS." Snotlot said

"Would you stop saying that!? I am not a PRINCESS!" Merida spoke louder, but not quite yelling, yet.

"You know, you're saying that but the 200 dollar dress says something else." Snotlot remarked.

"Why are you even here Snotlot?" Merida asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me and have a quick hunt."

"Snotlot it's getting dark outside we can't do anything today."

"Oh come on it will be quick and besides, the prey is at the cost already to kill." Merida gave the boy a disbelieving look.

"Look how about you grab your bow and I grab mine and whoever arrow kills the thing wins." He said.

"Fine." Was all she said as she shook hands with the boy. Hiccup had a very bad feeling about this and it wasn't from his bruised back.

"Are you sure this is okay Merida?" Hiccup asked following her to the lake behind her house.

"Of course it is Hiccup, now hand me my bow." She said seeing Snotlot.

"Hey Snot-Face we're ready!" Merida yelled holding a large black bow.

"Hush princess the best is just over that hill." He said covering her mouth with his hands. Merida quickly slapped his hand away and began to slowly creep to the top of the hill. Hiccup looked to see a horse like animal drinking form the lake; at first glance you would have thought it to be a horse except that it was bone think and pitch black. The moonlight that shined on the lake made it possible to see completely through the horse and there were no guts or organs. It also had no lips so you could see its black rotting teeth and if that didn't tell you that it wasn't a horse then the bright yellow eyes that show no pupils or iris that seem to be glaring at everything.

"Alright I get first strike." Snotlot whispered, he pulled back his bow and release his arrow.

"Wait Snotlot!" Hiccup yelled knocking over the boy, causing the arrow to hit the horse-thing's leg.

"What the hell are you doing useless?" Snotlot yelled pushing the boy off him.

"That thing isn't human Snotlot." Hiccup yelled.

"Well d'uh! It's an animal dumbrain!" Snotlot yelled back.

"Um guys?" Merida said.

"Well I know that! I mean that is some monster and shooting it for sport isn't the best thing for anybody to do right now." Hiccup said trying to calm his cousin down.

"GUYS! RUN!" Merida screamed letting lose an arrow. The horse was charging at them like the wind, its golden eyes glaring at Snotlot. Merida's arrow bounced off the charging horse; she let lose another one and it hit that monster horse backside, causing gold sand to seep out. The horse let lose a loud roar and began to charge at Merida. Snotlot took his chance and began to run for the house, Hiccup picked up a smooth rock and chucked it at the monster. It didn't even touch the thing that was chasing Merida up the tree.

Hiccup began to panic at the scene of his childhood friend in a tree hiding from the beast that was tearing said tree down with just its teeth and horse hoofs, gold sand pouring from where the two arrows were logged at. Hiccup turned his head to see if he could find another rock when he saw Merida arrow lying on the grass. Another roar was heard when Merida shot an arrow and it landed in the monster's eye. Gold sand was now around the tree in various piles, displaying where the monster had stopped to clash against the old tree. The monster itself was crying in pain running its head against the ground to get rid of the arrow.

Merida took her chance and jumped from the tree and began to run towards Hiccup who held an arrow as if it was a spear.

"Come on." He said grabbing her wrist and running from the dying beast. They reached the door to find it lock, inside was Snotlot hiding in the corner.

'SNOTLOT LET US IN!" Merida and Hiccup yelled. Snotlot shake his head no and pushed a table in front of the door.

"SNOTLOT!" They screamed again.

"Merida let's try another door." Hiccup said Merida nodded before following him around the house. Another roar was unleashed as the beast got back up on its legs. It took one look around before finding the two and began another charge attack. Merida and Hiccup managed to doge it before taking off towards the front of the house, as they turned the corner the beast jumped over them and blocked their path causing them to turn back towards the back door.

"Snotlot let us in!" Hiccup screamed but the door was still locked. "Don't you have a key?" Hiccup yelled

"It's inside!" Merida yelled back. The beast was right behind them charging at an unreal rate. Merida pushed Hiccup and herself away from the door causing the monster to crash through the back door. Snotlot screams could be heard from inside, Hiccup pushed himself up and wobbled to the door.

Inside the beast had Snotlot in a corner, his screaming had stopped, and he was staring at the thing. The thing's mouth began to move in a sadist way, it went from a horse's mouth to a huge hole in its face that seemed to have no end. The hole surrounded Snotlot and swallowed him whole, in one gulp! Hiccup could see the monsters stomach swell and Snotlot moving around in its stomach. His cousin face look like one of pure terror as the clear sandy skin muffled his screams. Hiccup could feel dinner rising up in his throat and release it on to the floor. At least dad would not be the only one to be sick tonight. The best turned his head to Hiccup's direction and prepare to charge at him. Hiccup turned and bumped into Merida who was behind him watching the whole thing. They began to run and they didn't look behind them until they had reached where the party was. As they slammed the door close behind them the monster horse slammed against the door. He slammed against the door again before it sounded like IT left. The two teens let out a sigh in relief Merida crashing on the ground and Hiccup using the wall next to him for support.

"What the hell was THAT!?" Merida asked out of breath.

"I don't know, I don't know" Hiccup said gasping for air, falling on the floor next to his friend, his leg not being able to hold him anymore.

"What the hell happen to you two?" A gruff voice asked. Behind the trembling teenagers was a 6'6 male with a huge body and an even bigger ego, this bald huge man with a long braided mustache was Gobber Newton, the local storyteller and blacksmith also Hiccup's boss.

"Horse creature thing ate Snotlot." Merida said.

"What are you talking about? Hiccup can ye help me?" Gobber asked.

"Snotlot was eaten by a monster."


	7. Chapter 7: Rapunzel

Chapter 7: Rapunzel

"What do you mean he was eaten?" Rapunzel said not believing what she had been told; Snotlot had been eaten by a black and gold horse monster thingy?

"He was eaten by a horse monster!" Merida said. "If you don't believe me then ask Hiccup he was there!" Hiccup had told her earlier this morning when they were in the car that Snotlot was missing and that a monster did it, but he didn't mention he was eaten alive. "That thing was just gross and ugly." Merida said. Rapunzel was imaging such a creature but what she imagine was probably less or more horrifying than what the creature actually look like.

She and Merida began to walk to the lunch table where Hiccup sat with a bag lunch of veggies and Jack and Flynn seem to be in a heated debate.

"That is disgusting!" Jack proclaimed.

"Look frostbite of you try it you would find that it actually tastes good." Flynn said.

"Hot sauce on French toast sticks?" Jack said.

"No bacon hot sauce on French toast sticks with maple syrup." Flynn said smugly.

"That sounds disgusting."

"It's better than that thing you're eating."

"What this thing?" Jack said holding up a box of squid tentacles covered in brown crust and gave off a sweet smell. "My salt and pepper squid? Its Amazing!"

"No that is gross."

"It's better than your shit."

"My shit! Listen here you little sophomore-"

"I'm a junior."

"Well I'm still a senior so I have authority here and I say that you Japanese, Chinese, and or Korean squid is disgusting!"

"Why do you assume it's from Asia?"

"Because who else eats squid?"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Rapunzel said.

"fighting about food." Hiccup said returning to his book.

"He is eating this disgusting combination of French toast, syrup, bacon, and hot sauce. " Jack said like it was a crime.

"I'm disgusting, you are eating squid?!" Flynn replied.

"What kind of squid!" Rapunzel said.

"Salt and pepper." Jack said. Rapunzel then grabbed the box and began to eat the squid.

"I haven't had this in forever!" She said eating the food like a homeless man drinks fresh water.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my lunch." Jack said disappointed that his squid was gone. Rapunzel started to move over to Flynn sat.

"Hey Flynn can I have a piece please?" She asked.

"No sunshine this is my meal." He said scarfing down the food.

"Hey Rapunzel." Hiccup said to her, "You can have my lunch I'm not that hungry." Rapunzel grabbed the brown bag full of veggies and fruit.

"What's a matter with you?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"I don't feel like eating." Hiccup said. Everybody expect Jack who had no idea what that meant looked at Hiccup like he had lost another foot. Rapunzel put a hand on Hiccups forehead checking to see if he had caught anything.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Merida asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked putting down his book.

"You are always hungry." Flynn said.

"Well not today, and anyways I have stuff to do today so I'll see you guys later." He said picking up his books and leaving the lunchroom.

Rapunzel looked down to see one of his books. "Hey Hiccup you forgot one!" She yelled, but it was too late for Hiccup was gone. Rapunzel looked down at the book. Ones guide to everything supernatural Rapunzel was confused to say the least.

"Maybe it has something to do with last night." Merida said grabbing the book, Rapunzel was a bit confused on what she meant. "With that beast, thing, monster."

"Wait what are we talking about?" Jack asked.

Toni: Yep that's it, sorry for the long ass wait for the short ass chapter. I, well, there has been a lot of shit going around and I've been busy with everything. I promise the next chapter will be longer and come faster. I PROMISE.


End file.
